Biarkan aku menggantikannya dihatimu
by fun-fight-see-on
Summary: Shinichi kehilangan Ran dan dia menganggap dirinya bersalah. Haibara berusaha menghibur conan yang terlalu larut dalam kesedihan. akankah conan mengetahui isi hati Haibara yang sebenarnya sangat mencintainya?. My first fanfic


"Ran, cepatlah sadar" gumam seorang detective yang mondar-mandir di depan pintu ruang gawat darurat di Rumah sakit beika. Wajahnya tampak pucat. Pikirannya dipenuhi dengan rasa takut, khawatir, dan bersalah. Tapi yang paling dominan adalah rasa khawatir akan kehilangan satu-satunya gadis disayanginya yang telah meyelamatkan hidupnya itu.

Flashback

Suasana mencekam terlihat di sebuah gedung tua yang tidak lain adalah markas terbesar BO. Ytang pada hari itu sedang terjadi baku tembak antara petinggi BO melawan FBI dan kepolisian jepang. Shinici & shiho juga ikut membantu FBI untuk menghancurkan organisasi yang telah menghancurkan hidup mereka itu.

Suasana perlahan mencair. Beberapa petinggi BO mati dan bigboss berhasil ditangkap hidup-hidup. "huh, akhirnya berakhir juga" desah agen Jodie sambil menunjukkan kelegaan-nya diakhir misi yang telah dijalaninya selama berahun-tahun. "kau benar, dengan ini kita bisa kembali ke Negara kita dan menikmati cuti yang telah pimpinan janjikan untuk mengganti hari-hari yang kita habiskan untuk misi ini" agen Camel menambahkan. "tapi, firasatku berkata BO belum 100% hancur" Shinichi yang masih dalam wujud conan berkata sambil mengamati wajah-wajah pucat petinggi BO yang masih terkapar diantai. "apa maksudmu?" Tanya haibara sambil megerutkan dahi. Shinichi tidak menjawab seolah dia tidak mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Vermouth mati, Chianti mati, Korn mati, Vodka mati, bgboss tertangkap, kir dan bourbon ada dipihak kita, siapa yang kurang?" shinichi bergumam sambil menghitung jumlah petinggi BO. "Gin…" haibara berkata dengan sedikit ketakutan. "Sh*t, those brat…." Agen James menggeram dengan sedikit emosi. Tidak lama kemudian, handphone conan tiba-tiba berdering. Ada pesan masuk dari nomor yang tidak dikenal. Mata conan melebar saat dia membaca isi pesan itu. _"perang belum berakhir. Temui aku di gudang bawah tanah. _'_Gin_'_"_. Lalu dia menyeringai sambil sedikit tersenyum "akan ku akhiri semua ini sekarang juga". "biarkan kami ikut denganmu, conan-kun" kata detective Sato seolah tahu apa maksud dari perkataan conan. "tidak, ini urusanku dengan dia. Orang lain jangan ikut campur". Semua orang terlihat bingung dengan perkataan conan barusan, kecuali agen Jodie dan Haibara yang memang mengetahui identitas asli conan. "Conan-kun" haibara memanggilnya. "Apa?" jawab conan dengan dingin. Haibara sedikit kaget dengan jawaban conan yang biasanya digunaannya untuk menjawab panggilan conan. "Umm…. hati-hati" balas haibara. Conan menjawab sedikit sinis "kau terlalu meremehkanku, haibara".

"Gin, keluar kau bajingan!..." teriak conan yang sudah sampai ditempat yang dijanjikan pada pesan singkat Gin. "Lama tidak bertemu, Edogawa Conan. Tidak, Kudo Shinichi" jawab seseorang yang berdiri disudut ruangan. "sebelum kita mulai, aku ingin menanyakan suatu hal padamu, tantei-san" tantang Gin. "apa itu?" bentak conan. "Shiho Miyano, kau kenal dia kan?". Conan tidak menjawab. "kau tidak perlu menjawab itu, karena ku yakin kau pasti mengenalnya". "Apa yang kau inginkan dariku, bangsat!" conan semakin emosi. "aku hanya beri kau 2 pilihan. Pilihan pertama, kau serahkan Sherry padaku dan kita tidak akan bertemu lagi. Pilihan kedua kita akan mulai pertarungan ini" tantang Gin. "hahaha….. kau sangat bodoh. Tempat ini sudah dikepung polisi kau tahu?. Mau lari kemana kau jika kuserahkan dia padamu?" jawab conan meremehkan. "Aku tidak sebodoh yang kau pikirkan, tantei-san. Lihatlah benda ini, hanya dengan benda ini, aku bisa keluar tanpa sedikitpun terluka" jawab Gin dengan tersenyum licik sambil menunjukkan detonator bom yang telah dipasang di seitar gedung. "Kau sialan" kecam conan sambil menggertakkan gigi. "Jadi apa pilihanmu kudo?". "huh, kukira kau sudah tahu mana yang akan kupilih" ucap conan dengan sinis. "Bagus, mari kita mulai" ucap Gin sambil mengangkat keatas pistolnya bersiap menekan pelatuk sebagai awal baku tembak. _Dooorrrrr….._ tembakan pertama sebagai awal baku tembak. Mereka pun saling berusaha menembak satu sama lain. _'Sial, ternyata detective ini ahli juga memainkan senjata'_ kata Gin didalam hati. Gin kualahan menandingi conan dalam baku tembak sampai-sampai dia terkena tembakan conan pada pundak kirinya. Pertarungan itu terjadi kurang lebih 10 menit sampai conan kehabisan peluru. '_a apa? Sial, pada saat-saat seperti ini…' _kata conan didalam hati. "Wah wah, tampaknya cukup sampai disini pertarungan kita" seringai Gin sambil mendekati conan, tapi dia berhenti pada jarak 5 kaki dari conan. _'mati aku'_ pikir conan. Gin lalu mengarahkan pistolnya kearah conan. "Shinichi!" teriak seorang wanita berlari menuju conan. "Ran, jangan!" teriak conan sambil melambaikan tangan seolah-olah melarang Ran untuk mendekat. Gin pun menarik pelatuk. _Dooorrrrr….._ Gin menembak conan tapi terhalang oleh Ran yang memeluk conan. Peluru Gin pun mengenai jantung Ran. "Shin…ichi" ran mendesah sebelum pingsan. "Ran, bangun ran!" conan tampak panik. "Hahaha…. Bagaimana? Betapa menyedihkannya kau. Kau telah membunuh pacarmu sendiri dengan memilih bertarung denganku" Gin tertawa. "Sialan kau" conan menggeram. "nah, sekarang kau akan ku buat menyusul ajal,-" _Dooorrrrr….. _tembakkan seseorang tepat mengenai pelipis Gin. "Haibara" conan terkaget. "conan-kun, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Haibara. "ya aku baik baik saja. Tapi, Ran…."

End of Flashback

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaan Ran? Apa dia baik-baik saja" conan menanyai dokter yang baru keluar dari ruangan dimana ran berbaring. "Maaf pak, kami sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin tapi Ran sudah tidak bisa tertolong lagi" kata dokter dengan penyesalan. Kogoro bangkit bersama dengan yang lain "Apa, anda jangan bercanda. Ran masih hidup kan?" kogoro mengguncang pundak dokter. Dokter menggelengkan kepala. "Ran" conan menunduk dan tanpa dia sadari dia mulai menangis. Melihat Shinichi menangis, haibara ikut prihatin dan ia lalu memeluk shinichi sebagai tanda prihatin.

* * *

><p>Note:<p>

Maaf kalo bahasanya kaku/gak jelas/cacat. coz gw masih newbie. Story akan diupdate tiap 2 kali seminggu atau seminggu sekali (tergantung kesibukan gw)


End file.
